Girls, Boys, and Kurt Hummel
by Haley'sCircus
Summary: A spontaneous, natural sex change turns Kurt into the talk of the school and the victim of malicious pranks. Warnings: Genderswap, rape, non-con
1. Chapter 1

The doctor scribbled on a clipboard. A clock ticked, and faintly, he heard the sound of nurses bustling around. Kurt Hummel sat on the examination table, papers crinkling as he nervously shifted. Burt sat across from him with his head in his hands, a disconcerted look on his face.

"Well, Kurt, I really can't find anything wrong with you." Dr. Simmons said, never looking up from his papers.

Kurt frowned in confusion. "What?"

"You're perfectly healthy. Nothing showed up in the blood tests." He replied.

Burt stood up, an angry expression painted across his face. "Nothing wrong? My kid sprouts tits and a vagina over night and you say nothing is wrong?"

"Dad!" Kurt cried, blushing furiously and pressing his legs together self-consciously.

"Mr. Hummel, I am a pediatrician. I'm afraid you'd have to see a specialist about this." Dr. Simmons replied calmly. The doctor held Burt's livid gaze for a few minutes before the man huffed angrily.

"Kurt, put your coat on, we're leaving." He said.

Kurt obediently hopped off the table, blushing red as his new c-cups bounced with him. He rushed to zip up his coat and scurried out of the room behind his dad.

That night, Kurt stood in front of his full-length mirror in his bathroom. He clutched a towel around him and water droplets fell from his rapidly growing locks in a just-showered trembled as his chest stuck out from beneath the polyester-terry cloth blend. Counting to three, he took a deep breath and dropped the towel, groaning softly when he saw that nothing had changed. His skin was as pale and smooth as it always was, but for some reason, it felt more delicate now. His hands were noticeable smaller and his face was rounder with softer features. His hair was rapidly growing; it was past his shoulders now and tumbled down his back in soft brown curls.

Moving down.

His once broad shoulders were now petite and curved, connecting thin, graceful arms. His (shudder) breasts, perky with round, pink nipples, were at least a c from what he had read online. They complimented his narrow waist, flat stomach, and perfectly tight derriere. His hips he could definitely to without. They had without a doubt widened, making his pants snug and uncomfortable. However, that was nothing compared to the giant hold between his legs that had taken the place of his penis. He felt so empty and bare down there.

Dr. Simmons had said that his penis had most likely shrunken to form a clitoris, but that didn't explain where his balls went.

Tentatively, Kurt snaked a hand down to the light brown bush that partially hid his pussy and cringed as his fingers slipped through the lips of his…vagina. He felt like throwing up at the thought. He had spent his entire life trying to avoid them and now he had one. The universe was good at irony like that.

"Alright Kurt. Why don't you take a seat?" Dr. Welsch gestured to an arm chair that was positioned in front of his desk.

It had been a week since Kurt's visit to Dr. Simmons' office and he hadn't been to school since the "transformation." In a desperate attempt at figuring this mess out, Burt had found a specialist in Albany through Simmons.

"Now, I was going over your records…you say this happened over a four-day period? Would you mind expanding on that?" The specialist asked, taking a seat behind his desk.

Kurt blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well I uh, noticed my hair started growing faster and my voice was getting a little higher."

Dr. Welsch nodded. "And your chest? Any pain or swelling?"

Kurt turned red and self-consciously crossed his arms over his chest. "Um…it felt really tight the first day, and then it sort of started umm…throbbing and swelling a little."

The man nodded, as if confirming the things on the paper. "Now tell me about your vagina, Kurt. Was there any pain with that?"

Kurt wanted to hide, he was so embarrassed. How could the doctor just sit there and talk about this stuff as if they were discussing school work? "Well ummm, I uh….noticed my…you know, was getting smaller, but I didn't really feel anything." He mumbled.

He sat in the chair anxiously as Dr. Welsch retrieved some papers and wrote some comments down before pulling out a plain white folder. "Would you like your dad to hear this too?" He asked.

Kurt nodded and the doctor picked up the phone, telling his secretary to send Burt in. A few seconds later, Kurt acknowledged his dad's presence. Burt patted his son's shoulder before taking a seat in the chair beside him.

"Kurt, Mr. Hummel, have you ever heard the reason men have nipples?" Dr. Welsch asked.

The father and son in front of him stared at him in bewilderment. "Uh…no." Burt said.

The doctor folded his hands on the desk. "When an embryo is formed, it has two x chromosomes, which means that ever embryo, when first created, is female. However, as the embryo develops into a fetus, one x chromosome may be replaced by a y chromosome. The result, nipples, is what is left over from the fetus' time as a female." He explained.

"Yea? So what's that got to do with Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Kurt seems to have a genetic mutation." Dr. Welsch replied. "When he was developing in the womb, a y chromosome gained dominance over the x chromosome, but now it seems that the x chromosome is taking over his body again."

Kurt raised his eyebrow in disbelief. "Really?"

"You're going through what I'd like to call a 'second puberty.' Because of the double x chromosomes, your estrogen levels have risen drastically and your testosterone has decreased drastically. The cells in your chest and scalp have multiplied rapidly and your bones have grown or shrunk in certain places."

"What about his privates? Those don't just evaporate into thin air." Burt said, much to Kurt's chagrin.

"Well, his penis has shrunk to what is now the clitoris, while his testicles have retracted into his body. The strange part is that it appears the testicles have actually taken the role of ovaries, while the vas deferens have become the fallopian tubes. It also seems as though Kurt was born with a complete number of eggs and a uterus, though it was small and unnoticeable due to the lack of estrogen in the body." Welsch explained.

Kurt was in a state of shock As crazy as it all sounded, it all managed to add up somehow. He was a girl.

"Can't he get surgery? Take hormones?" Burt asked.

"I'm afraid that Kurt's body would only reject the hormones and make him very ill. Same with surgery. There is no 'cure' for this condition." The doctor replied apologetically.

Burt rubbed his eyes tiredly. "This is insane."

"It is extremely rare." Welsch replied. "There are only six other known cases in the United States, but you're the first 'boy' reported."

Kurt's head went up. "The others were girls?"

The doctor nodded. "Yep, so you're a first all on your own."

At that, Burt stood up. "Thank you doctor," he shook his hand, "we'll contact you if something big happens."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, please don't make me do this." Kurt begged. He sat in the passenger seat of his dad's truck, right outside McKinley High School.

"You can't stay home, you're missing too much school." Burt said. "Everything will be okay, kid. You can do this."

Kurt sighed and nervously got out of the truck He was wearing a very loose hoodie to hide his chest, which he had bound down tightly with gauze. He'd have to invest in some chest binding bras and proper underwear, seeing as his boxers now felt much too roomy and awkward. He wore his baggiest jeans, which were still pretty snug on his hops and his hair was tied back in a tight bun, his hood hiding it all.

Taking deep breaths, Kurt walked across the school's campus, his stomach filling with dread. Suddenly, a rough hand on his shoulder stopped him in his path and he noted that the grip seemed rougher than usual.

"I really don't have time for this today." Kurt sighed, avoiding their gaze.

"Hear that boys?" Noah Puckerman called to the other jocks. "Lady Hummel doesn't have time for us!"

Kurt stiffened as the boys threw their jeers and taunts at him.

Puck lowered his mouth to Kurt's ear, sending a chill up his spine. "That hurts my feelings."

Kurt yelped as he felt Puck aggressively hoist him up and throw him into the dumpster. He let out a cry and whimpered. For some reason, that hurt a lot more than it usually did.

Like always, Kurt waited patiently until the football team had left before getting up. He attempted to hoist himself up and out of the trash, but his muscles gave out almost immediately. Oh yeah, his once muscular male arms were now weak sticks. Way to be male chauvinist, universe. Grunting, he attempted to pull himself over the side, hooking his leg over for extra leverage. Ignoring the laughter from those around him, he managed to climb out and hit the ground, clinging to the side of the dumpster to keep from falling.

"So far, so good." He muttered sarcastically.

The day went by okay. Kurt did his best to stay under the radar and purposely lowered his voice whenever he spoke to avoid suspicion.

Then gym happened. Like usual, Kurt slipped into a bathroom stall to get changed. He managed to avoid running, seeing as his breast would have immediately given him away, despite the binding. He was, however, forced to "shoot hoops," which mostly meant that he had to hop around trying to avoid basketballs that were "accidentally" thrown at his head.

This left him sweaty and in desperate need of a shower. As usual, Kurt patiently waited in the gymnasium until he was positive the locker room was empty. It was then that he slipped into the locker room. He grabbed a towel before removing his hoodie and his gym uniform. He winced slightly as he yanked the elastic out of the bun and his wavy hair cascaded down his bare shoulders. He then undid the safety pin before unwrapping the gauze around his chest, his newly formed breasts eagerly springing free from their constricting prison. Finally, he dropped his boxers and stepped into the shower.

Steam still lingered in the air and water dripped from showerheads onto the wet tiled floor below. Making his way to the farthest shower, he shivered and quickly turned on the faucet for hot water, hanging his shower bag over the nearest railing. He stuck his head directly under the spray, impatiently waiting for his hair to become sopping wet. The downside to his long hair was that Kurt was forced to use an entire handful of shampoo, which meant that he was constantly going to be buying more products. He lathered it up in his hair before rinsing it all out. Then, he took his time lathering his body with soap, washing away the sweat and grime until all he felt was a pure sort of cleanliness. Finally, he turned off the water and squeezed the water out of his drenched hair. Kurt hummed softly to himself as he grabbed his towel off of the rack and awkwardly attempted to dry his hair. Instead of drying easily, the sopping pelt flopped around, dripping everywhere. Kurt frowned and leaned forward, bending over far enough so that his hair hung down freely, dripping now as a whole. He then took the towel and wrapped it around his hair, twisting the cloth and squeezing the rest of the excess water out. He stood back up, rolling the towel back onto his head. Now he needed to get another towel.

Shivering, he stepped out of the showers and scurried over to the towel rack, grabbing a second towel and wrapping it tightly around his body. Water slopped under his feet as he returned to the showers to grab his toiletries bag and then walked over to his gym locker to get dressed.

He patted-not rubbed-his skin dry with the towel and tugged on some fresh boxers, awkwardly situating them on his widened hips and narrow waist. Then he grabbed the spare gauze from his bag and tightly wrapped it around his chest until his breasts were flat enough to escape notice. With that done, he tied his hair back up, which proved more difficult with his wet hair. The tips still dripped, but not enough to hurt the old hoodie he pulled back over his head. He slipped into his jeans and tugged on his boots before packing his stuff up and leaving the locker room. Casting one last look at the bench to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, Kurt made the trip to the front entrance of the school so that he could wait for his dad to pick him up.

He never noticed the boy with the camera come out of the closet, grinning as he tugged at his Jewfro and hurriedly left the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

"Shalom, blogesphere! Jacob bin Israel here with you shocking and definitely gossip-worthy news! Is the top of the Cheerios pyramid in a love triangle of her own? What's really in the lunch meat? And our most breaking news, McKinley's resident fag has mysteriously turned into a girl!"

Kurt was climbing out of the dumpster that morning when Jacob ran over to him.

"Tell us about your new lady parts, Kurt. Or are you Kurtina now?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he paled. "What?"

"We have information from a reliable source that you were seen showering yesterday in the locker room and you were definitely not male." Jacob said, holding up blurry pictures of a naked brunette.

"Give me those!" Kurt cried, trying to snatch the photos away.

"Nope. According to Ripley's believe it or not, you have a genetic mutation that turns you into the opposite gender." Jacob replied smugly.

Kurt looked around, tears stinging his eyes. Everyone was staring at him. At his hips, wider than the Grand Canyon, at his crotch, emptier than Lindsey Lohan's brain, at his chest, trying to see right through his hoodie. Murmurs, then outright proclamations of "The fag's a girl!" traveled through the crowd.

"Guess you really are a pussy!" Lenganthol, the kicker for the McKinley High Titans football team sneered.

"Ew! No way we're sharing a locker room with that freak of nature!" A cheerio named Cassidy grimaced.

He blamed the tears welling up in his eyes as too much estrogen as he quickly fled towards the building, locking himself in the boy's bathroom. How had they found out? He had been so careful. There was nobody in the locker room when he showered. He had made sure. Though, those pictures proved differently.

Shakily, he pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed his dad's number. No answer. He tried a few more times, only to receive his dad's voicemail. He couldn't stay in the bathroom all day; somebody could easily trap him in there. He needed to find a teacher, and quickly, before things got ugly.

Kurt sighed, disgusted at himself. He knew he was being a coward, but he needed to lay low for a while and avoid trouble. He opened the stall door and stepped toward the mirror to look at himself in the mirror. While his features had softened a bit, his cherub-like face remained, making him look even more young and delicate. His cheeks had tear tracks that made his skin feel tight. He'd have to get some moisturizer on them, pronto.

He jumped, startled when he heard the door open and whirled around to see Baker, who played center, and a linebacker named Joshua enter.

"Hey, Hummel, is it true? Are you really a chick now?" Baker asked, a hint of an amused grin touching his features.

"Wh-what?" Kurt asked indignantly, as if offended by the very accusation. "Of course not! That's impossible. Nobody just grows a vagina overnight!" He willed himself not to blush, lest he give himself away.

"That Jewfro kid is saying that he has pictures of you in the locker room and you have tits and everything." Josh smirked.

Kurt took a step back. They were getting a little too close for comfort. "Jacob is a total pervert. He probably took a picture of some girl showering in the locker room." He shrugged. His hands were starting to shake so he quickly crossed his arms over his chest. "And not to sound "perverted" or anything, but you've seen me undressed. We've had the same gym class since eighth grade. I'm definitely a guy." He casually began to walk towards the door, but Jock grabbed his shoulder and shoved him back roughly against the wall.

"As convincing as that argument is, I'm gonna have to see for myself." He said in a smug, but eerily calm voice that made Kurt tremble.

"Please get off of me!" Kurt cried out. "What you're about to do could be seen as pretty gay." Usually he could put up a better fight, but his muscles had diminished greatly during his transformation. He let out a yelp as he felt a hand grab his crotch. "Hey!"

Josh recoiled as if he had been burned. "The fuck?" He cried, backing up in alarm. "His fucking junk is gone!"

Kurt felt panic well up inside of him and he sprinted towards the door.

"He's getting away!" Baker shouted.

Kurt ran for his life through the halls, hearing heavy footsteps pursuing him. He felt like he was in some sort of horror movie and the serial killer was chasing him. He just hoped he didn't trip. He desperately searched the halls for a hiding place. He ran past the empty teachers lounge, past the vacant and unused choir room, and past Coach Sylvester sitting in her office.

Wait.

Kurt stopped and turned back, quickly running into Coach Sylvester's office as he saw the boys advancing towards him.

"Well isn't this an unexpected and unwanted surprise." Sue said, looking up from a Cheer magazine. "I'd call you Lady, but after seeing the pictures on Jacob's blog, I'd have to say that's a bit too ironic for my taste."

Kurt nervously looked towards the door where Josh and Baker had gained a few more men and they now loomed over the doorway, hungrily watching him and waiting until they could eat him alive. However, they stayed on the outside of the office and stared through the window of the closed door. They may have been dense, but they were smart enough to know not to irritate Sue.

"Calm down, you germ-infested apes. He'll be out in a second and then you can destroy him all you want." Sue called out to them. The boys grinned and looked at Kurt like wolves examining a limping deer.

Kurt looked over at Sue in alarm, his heart pounding in his chest. She was a teacher. Wasn't she supposed to be stopping the bullying?

"Sorry, gay kid. I only protect my girls. The only way you're safely walking out of here is in a Cheerio's uniform." Sue shrugged, looking very disinterested in Kurt's impending doom.

"You…want my to join your cheerleading squad?" Kurt asked in slight confusion.

"Got that right, Lady Parts. We need a new girl for the top of the pyramid, somebody light and small. You fit the bill." Coach Sylvester nodded.

Kurt gaped at her and shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I'm not really interested in joining the Cheerios. I'm sort of trying to keep my whole situation on the down-low."

"Well, seeing as how Jacob has posted it on Facebook, his blog, and the school website, there's not really anywhere else to hide," Sue said, "but fine. Come on in, boys!" She called out to the jocks.

Kurt's eyes widened in fear. "Wait! Wait! Okay! I'll join!"

Sue smiled. "Fantastic." She wrote him a pass. "Report to the gym after first period for your evaluation." She got up and opened the door. "Beat it, sweat socks. He's mine now."

Unhappy about losing their prey, the boys lumbered off, muttering unhappily to one another.

Kurt sighed in relief and grabbed his bag, hurrying to his first class. He cherished every moment of the chemistry lesson, for he knew that the rest of his day wouldn't be so simple.


	4. Chapter 4

"Alright, girls, say hello to our newest freak of nature and top of the pyramid." Sue said, resting a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

He stood silently with his hood pulled far over his head, wishing he could melt into the floor as the cheerleaders gave him menacing glares.

"Excuse me, Coach? I'm at the top of the pyramid. That's not fair! I earned that spot as captain!"

Oh God. Queen Bee, Quinn Fabray. Kurt did not want to get on her bad side.

"Deal with it, Q. We need somebody small because this team is full of weaklings who can barely lift their mascara brushes!" Sue said, making a few girls flinch. "So unless you feel like dropping twenty pounds and becoming three inches shorter, you're out of luck."

Kurt shrank back at the deadly look Quinn gave him. He was going to die.

A Latina girl who Kurt recognized as Puckerman's girlfriend caught his eye, but he immediately looked away, feeling like he had just stared down a ravenous wildcat. He watched her turn and whisper to a blonde girl sitting beside her and couldn't help but wonder if she was talking about him.

"You're in luck, Porcelain. That's my new nickname for you, like it? Today the girls are scheduled to go to the mall for their weekly manicures and hair sessions. You're tagging along." Sue told him. When Kurt opened his mouth to protest, she held up a hand to shut him up. "We can't have you looking like some kind of flamboyantly stylish lesbian, now can we?"

Kurt blushed and shook his head. "That's really okay." He protested in his newly high, juvenile-sounding voice. He felt that it was no longer necessary to hide it now that everyone knew.

"No way. No girl of mine is going to be caught dead wearing baggy jeans made for someone with actual junk and ratty college hoodies. In fact I should slap you right now for owning something that looks like it belongs in Will Schuester's hope chest." Sue replied evenly, making Kurt turn pink as he looked down at the college sweatshirt. She frowned and stared at his chest. "Do you even own a bra?"

Kurt's face heated up as the girls around him shook with laughter.

"Alright, Quinn! Brittany! Santana! You three will assist our new little pyramid topper in choosing gender appropriate clothes. After, you will meet up with us in the salon so that boy pussy here can get that lion mane she calls hair styled."

Kurt swallowed nervously at the conniving glint in Quinn's eye as she nodded, accepting her job with an innocent smile. "Don't worry, Coach, we'll take good care of her."

"Are you sure this is necessary?" Kurt asked as the three girls shoved him into a changing room. "Why do you all have to be here?"

"It's like the government." Quinn shrugged. "We need to balance each other's opinions out."

"But can't you just look at the stuff? Why do I have to take my clothes off in front of you?" Kurt argued gently.

Santana sighed in irritation. "Look, Gender-Fuck Barbie, this is how girls do things. If you don't like it, then you can take it up with Coach Sylvester."

"Can't two stay outside?" Kurt asked, almost whining.

"Alright, either take that piece of homeless gear you call a hoodie off, or I'm doing it for you." Santana threatened.

Kurt narrowed his eyes. He was scared of course, but those girls weren't the only bitches in school. "Do it and I scream rape."

The two locked eyes for a long time with Brittany looking between them in confusion, and Quinn sighing impatiently. Finally, Santana broke away, leaving Kurt to smirk at her in triumph. It disappeared quickly when he saw her pull out her cell phone.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Calling Puck." Santana sighed casually. "He and his friends might like to know what we're doing and trust me, he is not afraid to skip school."

Hearing that, all traces of triumph fell from Kurt's face and he felt his cheeks heat up as he gave in to defeat. He hesitated before submissively removing his hoodie.

"Is that all of your hair?" Brittany asked in surprise. Kurt winced as she yanked the hair tie out and his soft, shining locks tumbled down his back freely.

"We'll have to show you how to put your hair up in a high pony." Quinn said as she rolled her eyes, as if it was the biggest nuisance she'd ever faced.

Santana cleared her throat and nodded for him to keep going, playing idly with the phone in her hand.

Kurt huffed and removed his plain t-shirt to reveal his bound chest.

Santana let out a laugh that made Kurt turn red with shame. He felt a tug on the bandages and jerked away in surprise.

"What are you doing?" He asked protectively.

"We have to see them." Quinn replied, as if it was obvious. She was really starting to make him feel like an incompetent little kid. "Otherwise we won't know what size you are."

Kurt sighed and slowly unwrapped the bandage, turning cherry red as his breasts sprung free and jiggled with his nervous movements.

"Brittany." Santana nodded, nudging the blonde.

Brittany stepped forward and inspected Kurt's breasts, cupping one in each hand. She didn't notice how uncomfortable Kurt was getting, much to the other girls' amusement.

"Thirty-two C." Brittany concluded, taking her hands away. "I'm jealous."

Quinn nodded. "You can put your shirt back on now."

Kurt was more than grateful to have some coverage, though now the curves of his breasts were visible.

"Okay, now show us your boxers." Quinn demanded, ever the bossy one.

"What? Why would you need to see those?" Kurt asked defensively.

"Panty size?" Santana scoffed.

Kurt shot her a bitchy glare to compete with Quinn's before obediently dropping his jeans.

Quinn held back a laugh that made Kurt's cheeks flare in embarrassment. "How? You are a girl, yet you still manage to be gay as fuck." She smirked, scrutinizing his boxer briefs, which were completely black, though had embroidered lace instead of cotton on the outer thigh.

Once again, Brittany stepped forward and felt with her hands along the shape of his hipbones and thighs, getting a squeak out of him when she grabbed his ass. "Extra small. She's tiny, but she has a great ass." She reported.

"All right," Quinn said, "you stay here while Santana and I pick some things out."

For ten minutes, Kurt was forced to sit in the dressing room and listen as Brittany jabbered away about how many guys he could fuck now that he was capital G-girl. He was actually pretty relieved when Santana and Quinn returned, shutting Brittany up so that they could get down to business.

They dumped armfuls of underwear onto the bench after making him move and separated the bras from the panties. Cotton panties.

Kurt frowned and looked at the pile. "Is this really what girls wear?" It wasn't that it looked uncomfortable, but every single piece that they had picked out was…juvenile. Hello Kitty, horses, Tinkerbell, My Little Pony, Minnie Mouse, Disney Princesses, Sesame Street, and was that Dora? Who even made underwear like this? He thought lingerie was supposed to be sexy and erotic, but this looked like they had raided and nine year-old's dresser. A nine year old with boobs.

"Totally." Santana smirked. "Novelty cartoons are totally trending right now."

In Santana's pile, Kurt did notice a couple thongs and g-strings, but even those had some sort of frill or lace.

Kurt sighed and decided to just go along with it for now. The sooner they finished, the better. He took his shirt off and Brittany patiently showed him how to put a bra on and hook it in the back. His fingers fumbled and it took a few tries, but eventually he got the hang of it.

Then, after stubbornly insisting, the girls turned around while Kurt dropped his boxers and tugged on a pair of the cotton panties. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was even more shapely and skinny than Santana if that was possible, but with his baby face and the juvenile undies, he looked more like an underwear model for girls ages six through ten.

Sighing, he quickly dressed and shoved the bandages into his bag.

"Now let's get you some actual clothes." Santana said.


	5. Chapter 5

That night, Quinn gave him a ride home, for he was unable to fit all of his shopping bags on the bus.

After getting underwear, the girls had outfitted him in short skirts, scandalously small dresses that managed to maintain his look of innocence, skinny jeans tighter than his own skin, and an assortment of pretty tops, blouses, and shorts. Then he was led to the mall's salon where he received a mani-pedi and a tutoring session on makeup and hair styling. The only thing he had refused was getting a full body wax. There was no way they could make him, so they simply gave up on that.

Quinn drove off, leaving Kurt to struggle up his driveway with the mountain of bags on his own. He got to the door and it took him nearly ten minutes to find his house key and open the door. When he finally did, he let out a sigh of relief and dropped his bags onto the floor.

"Where have you been, kiddo?" Burt asked, looking up from the baseball game he was watching.

"Shopping." Kurt replied. He was still in his hoodie, but he was sure that his dad now noticed his breasts were no longer hidden. "Some…friends helped me pick out some 'gender appropriate' clothing." He mumbled, gesturing to the bags.

Burt frowned in concern. "So people know? Is everything all right? Do I need to speak with somebody at your school? The principal, or that guidance counselor with the big eyes?"

Kurt shook his head. "It's okay. Everyone has been surprisingly understanding." He lied, giving his dad a reassuring smile. It wasn't too bad yet and it wasn't necessary for his dad to worry.

Burt looked at him warily. "If you say so. Just promise me that if somebody bothers you, you'll tell me."

Kurt looked him straight in these eyes and nodded. "I promise. I love you, dad." He said, walking over and giving Burt a tight hug that he never wanted to step out of. "I'm going to go put my new clothes away." Kurt said, finally releasing his embrace. Scooping up all of his bags, he disappeared into the basement.

The next morning, Kurt was sitting in front of his vanity mirror, applying the finishing touches to his eye makeup. His hair was curled and tied up into a high pony, and he had to admit that he looked drop-dead gorgeous. He stood up and fixed his Cheerio skirt one last time, adjusting his new bra one last time before grabbing his bag and hopping up the stairs in brand-new, blindingly white tennis shoes.

"I'm ready to go, Dad!" Kurt called. He turned to see Burt staring at him intently. "What?"

"You…you look so much like your mom." Burt sighed, obviously picturing her in his mind.

Kurt blushed, slightly abashed. "Oh, uh, yea, I guess I do. I-I'm ready to go." He said awkwardly.

Burt seemed to snap out of his trance and nodded, grabbing his keys. "Let's roll."

Kurt took a few deep breaths before getting out of the car. He gripped his bag tightly to still his shaking hands as he stepped over the threshold of the parking lot and onto the campus.

"Well, well, well! Look who it is, guys!" He heard a voice yell almost immediately. Azimio. Dammit.

Kurt quickly sped up, only to be aggressively tugged back by his ponytail. He let out a cry, tears forcing themselves into his eyes. His scalp throbbed in protest as he was roughly shoved against the dumpster.

"You wouldn't hit a girl." Kurt challenged.

"I don't see any girls here," Azimio retorted, "just a pussy."

"Must be a dream come true for you, huh, Hummel?" Karofsky grinned menacingly. "Now you can strut yourself around school like the little cockslut we all know you are."

Kurt desperately looked around for a teacher, a Cheerio, _somebody_ who would be willing to help him, but nobody seemed to care.

"Yo, Karofsky!" Puck called over with a smug smirk plastered onto his face. "Santana told me they took this fag underwear shopping yesterday!"

Kurt slowly reddened as the jocks around him whistled and catcalled. That bitch had lied to him.

Karofsky turned back to Kurt, a creepy smile on his face that made Kurt want to throw up. "Hey guys, why don't we see how well Santana did at picking out Lady Hummel's new undies?" He asked his friends.

Kurt's eyes widened and before he could even attempt to flee, Baker and Azimio pinned him down. Fucking football muscle heads.

"Stop!" He screamed as Karofsky flipped his skirt up, displaying his Tinkbell panties to everyone watching.

"Awww, well aren't those cute?" Azimio crooned, very much amused. "My sister in kindergarten has a pair just like that."

Kurt's skinny legs kicked wildly as he felt a finger in his waistband snap the elastic teasingly then migrate to his ass to give it a squeeze. "Get away from me!" He screamed.

"Stupid rookie, don't you know you're supposed to wear red dance shorts under your Cheerio's uniform?" a snarky voice asked.

Kurt looked up, his tear stained face meeting Quinn's flawless expression. "Y-you n-nev-v-ver told me th-that." He gasped.

"I didn't? Oh well." Quinn replied, casually inspecting her nails. "Alright, boys, let her go. There will be more time for that later."

Reluctantly, the jocks released Kurt, laughing as he took off running for his life into the school. The jocks had never done such a thing before and it scared him immensely. He fled to the nearest bathroom, paying no attention to the gender sign on the door. Looking into the mirror, he inspected his makeup. While he needed to clean up his eyeliner on the bottom a bit and apply a new coat of mascara and powder, there was really no damage. Good.

He took a few deep breaths of to collect himself before grabbing his bag and making his way down the hall. He put on a straight face as guys shouted catcalls and vulgar insults at him and girls giggled and snickered to each other.

"Nice jugs, Hummel. You buy them online?" A hockey player by the name of Chaz smirked, earning a round of laughter from his friends.

"Nah, man." His friend spoke up. "They're real."

"Puck told me that Hummel was prancing around this morning flashing his panties in everyone's face." A third kid added.

Kurt's face burned, but he did his best to ignore them and keep walking. If only they'd stop following him.

"I bet you'd love that, Lady Hummel. For everyone to see your cute little panties." Chaz grinned.

"You're just begging someone to yank them down and fuck you over a table." His friend put in.

Kurt's blood boiled. He whirled around and glared at them. "Shut up!"

"Whoa!" All of the guys said in mock fear.

"I'd tell you that you've got balls, but by the looks of it, you don't!" Another guy named Austin laughed.

"How'd it feel to lose your dick?" Chaz asked him.

"It probably ruined his sex life. Now he can't look at himself naked in the mirror and get turned on anymore." A guy named Ricky piped up.

"You guys are dumbasses." Kurt shook his head and continued to walk down the hallway, but he sped up, not wanting a repeat of what happened outside.


	6. Chapter 6

The first two weeks of being a girl was hard. After the day the boys had lifted his skirt up, Kurt had invested in some red dance shorts to wear under his uniform. He still faced lots of taunting at school, bordering majorly on sexual harassment, but as long as he was careful, he could avoid serious trouble.

Monday arrived more quickly than Kurt would have liked, but he couldn't make his dad suspect that anything was wrong so he forced himself out of bed and over to his vanity. It was laundry day, and his uniform was in the wash after facing a slushie assault so he picked out some black skinny jeans and a red halter-top. He opened his underwear drawer and groaned, searching for any panties, but all that remained was the frilly hot pink thong Santana had picked out for him and then forced him to buy. (With the Cheerio clothing budget of course) He paired it with a Minnie Mouse bra and disappeared into his bathroom to shower.

He decided to leave his hair down today, so after drying it, he went through the process of curling it as usual. He smiled in satisfaction at what he believed to be a job well done. After spending a little longer than usual on his makeup, he grabbed some dangly earrings and stuck them into his newly pierced ears; something else that Quinn had insisted was necessary. He threw on a matching necklace and nodded in approval before grabbing his boots and going up the stairs, their heels click-clacking all the way up.

"You look nice." Burt commented as they got in the truck.

Kurt smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

"So uh, how's school been? People being nice to you?"

Kurt looked at his lap. "Yea. I've got the Cheerios looking out for me." Lie. A total lie. All they ever did was ignore him, and when they weren't doing that, they were making sarcastic, snarky comments about his appearance or yelling at him if he made a mistake during practice.

Boys were rough and mean, but they were obvious about it. Girls were cruel. They hid evil gestures behind friendly smiles and did their devious work on the sly when it was least expected.

"Well I'm glad you've made some friends out of this." Burt said. "Maybe things will start to get better."

Kurt nodded. "I guess."

He put his sunglasses on and stepped out of the truck, putting up a confident front as he strutted across the campus. Through his tinted sunglasses, he could see that all attention was on him. _Don't panic now. _Kurt thought to himself. _Just keep moving forward._

His eyes flickered over to the jocks that were hanging around the dumpster and held his breath. He was shocked to find that they stayed but, acting as if he was just another student walking by. He sighed and relaxed, slowing his walk down a little. He removed his sunglasses as he strolled into to school but before he could put them away, a skilled hand grabbed at his bra through his top, making him drop them in surprise.

Suddenly, he felt his bra go lax and his breasts push forward until they were free and lose under his shirt. He gasped in alarm and quickly brought his arms to his chest, whirling around as Puckerman accepted high fives from his friends.

"I told you I could do it." Puck smirked triumphantly and looked over at his mortified victim. "Need some help?" He asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kurt made a disgusted noise and scurried into the nearest bathroom to sort himself out.

Once his bra was fixed and he had hunted down his sunglasses, Kurt made his way to his first class, only to be sent to Sue's office halfway through.

"Well hey, Porcelain." Sue greeted him.

"Anything wrong, Coach?" Kurt asked.

"Wrong? I'll tell you what's wrong. My girls are supposed to be promoting the Cheerios every second of every day. How can they do that when their own pyramid topper isn't wearing her uniform? That uniform separates you from the losers at this school. There is no excuse for why you aren't wearing it." Sue said angrily.

Kurt shrank back a little and nodded. "I'm sorry, Coach. It won't happen again." He said softly. He started to leave.

"And one more thing. The Cheerios are having a carwash fundraiser this Saturday. I expect you to be there, scantily clad in some sort of bikini. If you aren't, I will hunt you down and make you clean cars with your tongue."

Kurt nodded quickly, a blush growing on his face. Great, now he had to prance around practically naked while washing a bunch of assholes' cars. He really hoped there would be some responsible teachers there to make sure nobody hit him with their car.

At lunch, he could see that the Cheerios were in fact advertising the car wash. He got in the lunch line and grabbed a salad, no croutons, no dressing, and a bag of grapes. He was reaching up to grab a water bottle out of the cooler when he felt fingers at his waist. His eyes widened and he turned around in surprise, meeting Josh's maliciously gleeful eyes just as the football player tugged down his jeans. This made him lose his balance and he hit the floor on his butt.

"Oh, dude! It's a thong!" Josh yelled, laughing.

Kurt sat frozen on the floor in shock and horror as the entire cafeteria turned their attention towards him.

"You naughty girl!" Baker smirked mockingly.

"Oh gross!" A female voice cried out.

Kurt looked up and recognized Elena, a junior from the second level of the pyramid.

"Ever heard of a razor?" She spat.

Kurt looked down, his face feeling ready to burst when he noticed the bush covering his private parts, which was easily seen underneath the skimpy piece of lace.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" He cried out, fighting tears as he struggled to tug up his jeans. God, they were all staring and whispering and laughing! When would it end?

His lunch forgotten, he quickly fled the cafeteria as tears overflowed and traveled down his cheeks, the click clacking of his boots against the linoleum floors drowned out by shouted taunts and laughter. All of it was maliciously cruel and directed at him.

Kurt didn't show up for last period. It was rumored that he had locked himself in the handicap stall of one of the girls' bathrooms and had spent the entire eighty minutes crying. That was only partly true. He technically only spent thirty-seven minutes crying on and off, his body shaking and shuddering with each silent sob and gasp, his face crumpling into an ugly expression until it was blotchy red and tight with dried tears. He pulled some moisturizing wipes out of his bag and cleaned himself up until he was presentable, but he didn't feel ready to face everyone again just yet.

Of course the bell finally did ring and he had no choice but to leave for Cheerio's practice unless he felt like facing Coach Sylvester's wrath.

As he entered the girl's locker room, all of the Cheerios stared at him in silence, noticing with smug smiles the redness of his eyes and the smudged eyeliner on his lower lid that he hadn't bothered to fix.

Kurt stared at the ground as he made his way over to his locker with the spare uniform that Coach Sue had given him and delicately set it on the bench so that he could change. The girls returned to their conversations, leaving him to get ready in his own isolated section of the locker room.

It was times like this that made Kurt wish he had a friend. One friend, or even someone that was just remotely nice to him, but nobody was. He had nobody; it was just he and his dad. That's how it always was and that's how it would stay.

Slipping into his uniform, he tied his hair up into the high pony and pulled out his earrings. He made sure to lock everything away before going out onto the field. He was the first one out, which was kind of nice, or it would be if they didn't have to share the field with the football team for their practice. Thankfully, Brittany had an extra pair of dance shorts that she allowed Kurt to borrow. Funny, she almost seemed friendly when Santana and Quinn weren't there to boss her around.

He began to warm up, following the stretching routine that Sue had taught him in order to prepare his body for the gymnastics that they would be doing during practice. He was actually rather surprised with how good he had gotten. He was already flexible to begin with, but now he could do backbends, somersaults, front flips, and handstands like and other Cheerio. Back flips and slits were something else, but he was getting there.

As he grabbed his foot and pulled it back and over his head, he heard a loud whistle and quickly let go, turning to see who it was. Good Lord.

"Nice moves, Hummel." Karofsky sneered. "But I guess being a fag and all, you have to get creative."

Kurt put on a brave front and glared at him. "I think I'd have to be a guy to be gay. Technically, I'm straight now."

"No way, growing tits doesn't make you any less of a faggot. If anything, it makes you even more of a freak." Karofsky retorted.

"I heard that Russo tugged his pants down in lunch today and this perverted motherfucker was wearing a thong." Azimio smirked.

"I heard that afterwards, he spent all of last period crying in the bathroom." Marquis added. "Pussy."

Kurt turned red and looked away.

"You know, I've always heard that they call thongs butt floss." Karofsky grinned, resting a hand on Kurt's waist.

Kurt froze and frantically looked around for help, but it was as if nobody noticed. He felt fingers slip under the waistband of his skirt and stepped back. "Touch me and I scream."

"Nobody gives a fuck about you." Karofsky laughed, as if it was obvious.

Before Kurt could reply, strong hands yanked up on his underwear and he felt the material invade him in every uncomfortable way he could think of. Not only did it go straight into his butt crack, bit it penetrated the lips of his pussy and he let out a squeal of pain, falling to his knees the second Karofsky released him.

"Aw, I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" The Neanderthal asked in mock concern.

Fresh tears built up and he desperately wanted to yank the offending garment out of its new home where the sun don't shine, but he couldn't do something so embarrassing in front of all of the jocks.

"Satisfied?" Kurt choked in pain.

"Hell no, we're just starting to-." Azimio started to say, only to be cut off by the coach calling them back.

"We'll see you later, freak." Karofsky said before they took off back to the football field.

Kurt ran to the bleachers, hiding beneath them. Making sure nobody was watching, he quickly shoved a hand down his skirt and tugged the single, narrow piece of fabric out of his privates, wincing once more in pain before sighing in relief.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

Kurt spun around in embarrassment to see Santana standing there. "My underwear! It uh, they…" He desperately tried to explain.

Santana held a hand up. "Save it. I understand that girl parts are all new to you, but explore on your own time, got it?"

Burning in misunderstood humiliation, Kurt could do nothing but nod obediently.

"Good, now let's get to practice before Sue kicks us both off the team." Santana said.

Flushed, Kurt followed her out to where the team was waiting.

"Finally!" Quinn sighed. "Our pyramid topper has finally graced us with her presence!" She sounded very annoyed.

Kurt frowned. Quinn's attitude was really starting to get on his nerves. "My apologies, your highness." He muttered sarcastically under his breath.

Quinn's head snapped towards him, her eyes narrowing dangerously, but she said nothing.

Kurt chalked that up as a small victory and got into formation.


	7. Chapter 7

After practice Kurt entered the showers, naked under his bathrobe with his toiletries bag swinging in his hand. He stopped when he noticed that there was about half of the team waiting for him inside.

Quinn and Santana stepped forward with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"What?" Kurt asked, walking towards his designated showerhead, only to be blocked from it by three other girls.

That bitch Elena from the cafeteria stepped forward. "Don't play dumb. We totally haven't forgotten about what happened today."

Kurt thought back to earlier when she had pointed out his pubic hair. "A-aren't girls supposed to have hair down there?" He frowned in confusion.

Another girl by the name of Brooke shook her head and laughed. "You're so naive it's almost cute."

"Only freaks and losers actually keep the hair. It's barbaric." Ellen rolled her eyes.

Kurt frowned. "So…I should shave it?" He had never shaved before, even when he was a boy.

"Affirmative." Brooke nodded.

Kurt frowned. "No. I'll just hurt myself. What's the big deal? Guys don't usually shave their hair?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "On guys it's sexy. On girls, it's weird."

Kurt scowled. "Whatever. You can leave me out of it. I'm fine just like this." He gently pushed past the girls to his shower, only to be grabbed and yanked back.

"Sorry, Honey, but that's not how it goes." Santana smirked.

Suddenly there were hands pulling at the knot of his belt. Kurt let out a yelp in protest and tried to back away, only to be grabbed by even more hands.

"No!" Kurt cried out as his robe was yanked off, leaving him cold and bare. Blushing in humiliation, Kurt desperately tried to cover himself, only to have his limbs forced apart.

"Carefully bring her down," Quinn ordered, "we don't need her head cracked open."

Kurt started to fight in earnest as he was pushed down to the wet tiled floor. His small muscles strained, but it was no use for at least a dozen girls had surrounded him, holding him down by his arms, legs, head, and waist. Tears welled up in his eyes at the humiliation of being pinned to the floor naked and spread for everyone to see his perky breasts with the rose-pink nipples. They fell to each side of his chest and the supple pink lips of his pussy peeked out, partially hidden behind hair.

"Don't be such a baby." Santana told him in a disgusted tone, "were just gonna get rid of the hair."

"Are you crazy? You can't do this! This has got to be harassment or something!" Kurt screamed.

"Okay, you need to calm the fuck down." Santana told him evenly. "For Christ's sake you sound like were about to rape you."

Before Kurt could protest again, a balled up piece of fabric he recognized as his own clean pair of panties was shoved into his mouth as a gag. He stared up at the ceiling in terror, unable to fight back and afraid of what they might do to him.

"Hold still unless you want this to really hurt." Quinn warned him.

Kurt stilled until he felt something hot being spread over his groin. Unable to look anywhere but up, he tried to figure out what it was. Something was pressed against the burning area and he was dying to know what they were doing.

"Ready? One…two…three!" Quinn said.

All Kurt could experience was white-hot pain as he felt the sensation of his skin being ripped away from his body. A scream of agony broke free from his throat and his body jerked in pain.

"Aww, I'm sorry. Did that hurt?" Elena crooned mockingly.

"Yes!" Kurt shrieked around the panties. "…the fuck was that?!" Though it only came out as muffled screaming.

"Don't worry, only twenty more and it's over." She smiled.

For the next half hour, the shower room was filled with "rriiiipp!"s and muffled screams, followed by pitiful sobbing. Kurt felt like he was going to die. His whole body burned and stung as if it was on fire and with each rip, a new section of his body added onto his never ending pain. At one point, the gag fell out and he bawled out a stream of incoherent words that made the other girls laugh.

"Trust me, your dad will thank us for this." He heard Santana say.

His dad? Had he been screaming for his dad? He was in so much agony that he didn't know what he was even saying anymore.

Finally, the burning sensation of hot wax on skin and the ripping came to an end and he felt the strong grips on his limbs release.

"You're done, calm down." Santana said, and Kurt could easily sense the eye roll in her voice.

Nobody helped him up. He shakily rose to his feet, whimpering in pain as he made his way over to the shower. He forced himself to shower, but the feeling of the water hitting against his sensitive skin and making it sting even more. The girls ignored his tortured sobs as they undressed and showered quickly, acting as if nothing had happened.

By the time Kurt was done, the girls were all back in the locker room. He winced as he delicately patted his tight skin dry and put on his robe. As he entered the locker room, the girls watched him painfully make his way to his locker. He let out a shaky breath as he sat down on the bench and tugged out some skin-soothing moisturizer. Then he got to work covering himself with it from shoulders to feet. By the time he had finished, half of the large bottle was gone and the aloe had already started to kick in on some places. Finally, the pain faded enough that Kurt felt he could get dressed.

Rummaging through his bag, Kurt found that his underwear was missing. He looked up into the mocking eyes of the girls and though they didn't say anything, he knew they were to blame. He wanted to yell at them so badly, swear, scream, but he had simply lost his voice. He miserably grabbed his jeans, but the pain was still too much for something so tight. He only had one option. He glanced over at his Cheerios uniform with dread.

Ignoring the giggles from the rest of the girls, he slipping into his uniform, noting that he'd strictly avoid bending over or twirling around and keeping his legs shut lest he want someone to see his butt or newly baby soft pussy.

He tied his hair up and grabbed his bag before quickly leaving the locker room and calling his dad to be picked up. It had been a long day and he wanted nothing more than to go home and hide under the covers for a little while.

He wasn't so lucky.

He was almost at the entrance of the school when he was shoved into a locker. His skin seemed to tighten with pain as he crumpled to the ground. Without thinking about it, he sat up with his knees bent and legs spread apart slightly, like he always had as a guy.

"What is your problem?" He snapped. He was beginning to run out of patience.

Karofsky looked at him in mock surprise as if shocked that Kurt dared to speak to him in that tone. "My problem? My problem is that I've got to spend the day-."

Suddenly, something caught Karofsky's eye and he stopped talking, a mischievous smile playing across his features. "Hummel, you are a naughty girl." He smirked tauntingly. He crouched down and it was then that Kurt realized what he was staring at and shut his legs faster than a whore with a broke client.

Karofsky grinned cruelly and grabbed Kurt's knees, forcing them apart as Kurt began to tremble. For some reason, this was scarier than the forced waxing session he had experienced only half an hour ago.

"Please let me go." Kurt whimpered, looking away as tears threatened to escape. He felt a hand travel up his thigh and he let out a terrified gasp, desperately looking around for help. This was a school for Christ's sake! Where the fuck were all of the adults?!

He let out a squeal and tried to back up as he felt rough, calloused hands on the sensitive skin of his pussy, but there was nowhere else to go.

"Smooth." Karofsky whispered into his ear, making him shudder as he felt a finger slip between the lips of his vagina.

"Please stop! I'll do anything just stop!" Kurt sobbed. He really didn't want to be raped in a hallway.

Karofsky paused. "Anything, huh?"

Kurt nodded wildly, desperate to escape this awful situation. He let out a sigh when he felt Karofsky's fingers retreat and a sob of relief escaped.

"You have to wash my car on Saturday." Karofsky told him.

Kurt stared at him in disbelief through teary eyes. That was all? "O-okay." He said, his voice still quivering.

"But you have to wear whatever bathing suit I pick out for you." The bully added.

Kurt tensed at the thought, but it was either that or getting molested in a public place. "Fine." He cautiously stood and quickly took off down the hallway, out the door, and into his dad's awaiting truck.

"Hey, champ. How was school?" Burt asked him.

Kurt looked at him and smiled; glad he had thought to put on his sunglasses before getting in the truck. "Ah, you know, same-old same-old."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Kurt was sitting at his vanity applying foundation to his face when Burt opened the door.

"Kurt? Your friend Quinn is here. You want me to send her down?" He asked.

Kurt stared at his confused reflection. Quinn? What was she doing here? "Um, okay." He called up dumbly.

A few moments later, he heard the soft padding and occasional creaks of Quinn descending the stairs to his room.

"Nice room." She commented, looking around the gray bedroom.

"Thanks." Kurt said evenly as he brushed color over his eyelids. "Not to seem rude, but why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday. That probably wasn't the best approach for the waxing." Quinn shrugged. "If it helps, we've all been through it. It's sort of like initiation."

Kurt's face softened slightly, unsure of what to say.

"Santana and Brittany are in the car. We were going to stop for lattes. Do you want to join us?" Quinn asked.

"Umm, sure, okay." Kurt replied, smiling slightly as he finished his eyeliner and applied mascara. He turned around and stood up, grabbing his bag. "Dad! I'm going with Quinn!" He called.

"Alright, kid. Have a good day." Burt said. "And remember, never be afraid to tell me if somebody's bothering you."

Quinn watched as a smile forced itself onto Kurt's face. His eyes flickered to Quinn before returning to his dad.

"I've already told you that everyone has been valiant." Here he was, lying right in front of the girl that was possibly a leader in his bullying.

"Alright, have a good day." Burt said, giving him a quick hug before he left with Quinn.

"Ugh, finally!" Santana grumbled as they came down the driveway. "I was about to go in there and drag you out!"

"Chill, we're here now." Quinn replied, rolling her eyes.

Kurt slid into the front seat a little awkwardly beside Quinn. The hood of her white convertible was down, so Kurt could easily see Santana and Brittany in the back seat. He buckled his seat belt, setting his bag on the floor between his legs. It was early and the sun lit up the entire street beautifully. It was a wonderful day for mid-September. Kurt leaned back and smiled, simply enjoying the wonderful weather.

They stopped at a Dunkin' Donuts drive through and ordered some coffee, Kurt even speaking up and getting one for himself.

By the time they reached school, all was forgiven concerning yesterday's waxing incident and he cheerfully waved goodbye to them as he strutted off to class. He wondered if the feelings of power and happiness inside of him were what popular kids felt every day.

He knew it wouldn't last forever, but still, it was a surprise when Puck pinned him against the locker, a half circle of jocks blocking them from the view of curious eyes.

"You naughty little girl." Puck smirked, his lips curling over his teeth in a predatory smile.

Kurt's eyes widened. Why the fuck did jocks insist on calling him that every fucking time they saw him? "What?"

Puck chuckled softly. "Santana told me what you did."

Kurt's mind wandered, trying to remember just exactly what it was that he did. The bleachers, the wedgie, Santana had thought…oh God.

"No! That's not what happened!" Kurt cried, blushing furiously. "I-."

"You wanted to try something new, I get it." Puck smiled. "But under the bleachers? Very brave." He snaked a hand up Kurt's waist. "I never took you for an exhibitionist, though."

Kurt felt Puck's big, firm hands travel up to his chest, each of them cupping a breast. He let out a whimper and squeezed his eyes shut. "Stop!"

"You like it. Is it making your pussy wet?" Puck whispered into his ear.

"N-no! Get away!" Kurt screamed.

"I think I'll check for myself." Puck grinned.

Kurt let out a shriek when he felt rough, unfamiliar hands slip up under his Cheerios skirt and into his dance shorts. His fingers pressed against the lips of his pussy, his panties creating a thin barrier between the two. He cringed as Puck fiddled with the damp cotton, warm against his body.

Puck looked at him smugly. "Well, well."

Tears escaped Kurt's eyes as he writhed against the locker. "Please stop."

"You know you want it." Puck teased. "Your pussy is soaked for my fingers, fucking whore. Maybe I should make you come in the middle of the hallway."

Kurt started to sob and shook his head desperately. "Please, please don't!" He begged.

"Dude! Teacher's coming!" Baker hissed and just like that, Kurt had been dropped onto the floor. The shadows suddenly moved, shedding light on him and he was all alone in the hall. A little girl sitting huddled up against the lockers and crying to herself.

He shakily got to his feet, wandering blindly to the nearest bathroom and leaning against the sink. He trembled in fear, thinking that any second those boys would return and watch Puck follow through with his threat. He looked at the terrified expression on his face in the mirror. He was done for the day. He couldn't deal with it right now. On the other hand, he couldn't call his dad. Then he would definitely know something was wrong.

A dull, hollow pain throbbed just below his stomach. Great. His nerves were really starting to make him feel shitty. He glanced at his phone. Three minutes to get to class.

He had gym next (groan) with Puck, his cronies, Karofsky, and his cronies. (Sob) He followed Quinn, Santana, and Brittany into the locker room, staying very close to them. He figured that Puck wouldn't pull anything while they were around and Quinn had _some_ morals. Right? He wasted no time slipping into his white dance shorts and gym shirt. Once he was ready, he sort of lingered until the unholy trinity was done and he followed them out like a puppy. The painful not below his stomach returned and he felt like his organs were about to slide out of him. As he ran the warm up, he bit his lip in pain. The ache had gotten worse and each step jarred his insides uncomfortably. He groaned and clutched his stomach, hoping he wasn't going to be sick. Several times he stopped and pretended to tie his shoes, the pain subsiding slightly when he bent over. When he heard the whistle, he sighed in relief and hurried over to the middle of the football field with everyone else.

"Stretches! Seven minutes!" Coach Tanaka announced.

Kurt sat on the ground and went through the Cheerio stretches in agony before getting up. As he pulled a foot over his head, he heard a gasp behind him and a chorus of giggles. He froze and frowned, bringing his leg down and turning to see where the laughter had come from.

Karofsky and Puck's joined groups stood behind him, quickly pretending to be busy with their stretches.

Kurt slowly turned back around, but swiped a hand over the back of his shirt to make sure nobody had taped anything to it. It wasn't until he brought his leg up beside his head that the laughter returned.

"What?" He snapped at them. He was suddenly a lot more irritated than scared. "What could you possibly be laughing at now?"

"Whoa, calm down, Princess. No need to take your PMSing out on us!" Puck grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and turned around, tensing when he felt a trickle of wetness in his shorts. What was that? It definitely wasn't pee, because he definitely would of felt something. He looked down at his front. Nope, no wet stain. So what was it? He felt another flow and clamped his legs shut. He didn't know what was happening, but he was getting nervous. He quickly ran his hand over the back of his shorts and gasped when he brought his hand back up. Blood stained his fingertips, fresh and bright red.

"Uh!" Kurt paled, staring at his fingertips in horror. Was he dying? He didn't remember hurting himself. Did he have a disease? Was he bleeding internally? Kurt felt the world spin around him as panic rose in his chest.

Very amused laughter pulled Kurt out of his trance. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Kurt screeched, whirling around to glare at them as tears welled up in his eyes. "I need to go to the hospital!"

That just made the jocks laugh even more.

"Girl, are you being serious right now?" Azimio asked. "You fucking retarded."

"Alright, what's going on?"

Kurt had never been more grateful than he was just then to see Quinn beside him.

"I-I need to go to the hospital." Kurt whimpered, hugging himself.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at the jocks.

"He's bleeding." Puck grinned.

A small smile touched her face. "Turn around." She commanded Kurt.

He was breathing heavily as he turned and Quinn let out a small giggle. "Okay, come with me."

Quinn led the confused girl into the gym and straight to the locker room.

"Wh-what's wrong with me?" Kurt asked with fear.

"Relax, you're just on your period." Quinn said, rolling her eyes.

Kurt frowned. "What?"

Quinn turned around and stared at him. "Okay please tell me you know what menstruating it." When Kurt shook his head, she sighed impatiently. "Once a month you bleed for about a week and you get cramps and mood swings." She explained.

Kurt frowned in confusion. "This happens a lot?"

Quinn nodded. "You're not dying, so calm yourself."

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his ruined shorts.

"You need a tampon." Quinn said, going to her locker and rummaging through her bag. She pulled one out and handed it to Kurt, who stared at its wrapper dumbly.

Shaking her head, she went with him through each step until he understood. He went through three tampons, but eventually, he got it. Kurt then changed back into his red dance shorts and forced down a blush as he returned to class.


	9. Chapter 9

The bleeding only lasted three days, but the doctor said that it would become longer and more regular after about a year. Saturday came very quickly and for once, Kurt was actually dreading the weekend. The menstruating had left his breasts extremely sensitive and him undeniably horny. He spent the morning worrying about the car wash and almost didn't go. Unfortunately, Wuinn came for him and he had no choice but to go.

When he arrived, the jocks were already waiting, hanging around cars and joking around with each other. He walked across the parking lot, feeling like he was taking the walk to his execution. He flinched when Karofsky raised a hand, only to get a plastic bag thrown into his arms.

"Suit up." Karofsky smirked.

Kurt sighed and made his way into the locker room. He locked his bag in his locker before opening the bag. He groaned, holding up the black string bikini, covered in white polka dots and outlined in pink. He grimaced at it before miserably stripping and tugging on the bathing suit on. He slipped his feet into his black flip flops and grabbed his towel, wrapping it around himself before shuffling outside to the parking lot where there were already cars lining up.

"There you are!" Santana sighed. She grabbed his arm and tugged him over to where the rest of the girls were grabbing sponges. They were all in bikinis, but none were as skimpy and ridiculous looking at Kurt's.

"Get washing." Santana smirked and ripped away the towel.

Kurt stiffened and slowly reddened as the jocks hollered out catcalls, whistled and jeered suggestively.

A firm hand smacked his bottom and he let out a small yelp. "My car won't scrub itself." Baker smirked.

Mortified, Kurt hurried away from the boys, his C cups bouncing in the tiny top. He only made it a few feet before several cheerleaders seized him.

"We need to make you look cute to lure guys in." Quinn commented, and suddenly his hair was being tugged in two opposite directions. "There." She smiled in satisfaction and to his embarrassment, Kurt could feel two ponytails hanging from either side of his head.

"No let's get wet and slippery." Santana smirked.

"Wanky." Brittany giggled.

"There's you first customer." Quinn said, pointing to the truck that all of the football players were hanging around.

Wishing he was somewhere, anywhere else, Kurt shuffled over to the truck with two other girls and they hosed down the truck before dragging sopping spongees over the shiny silver. He was so fovused on the washing that he didn't even realize when the two other girls abandoned him, leaving him alone and almost naked with a group of his biggest tormenters.

He was about to go get some more help (witnesses) when a strong hand yanked him back over to the truck.

"Well don't you look…cute." Baker breathed, his lips curling over his teeth. A hand snaked up Kurt's flat stomach and lightly pressed on his right breast, making Kurt gasp at how tender it was.

"You like that?" Baker laughed, massaging over Kurt's top in earnest.

Kurt let out a few soft whimpers as his sensitive breasts made the secret place between his legs moisten.

Baker chuckled. "Hear that, boys?" He gloated. "We all heard about your PMSing. I bet you're really horny."

Kurt cried out in protest and tried to push the large boy away, but it was a futile attempt.

Without warning, Bkaer plunged a hand into the front of Kurt's bottoms and the fingers felt foreign, though not awful as they explored.

Nevertheless, Kurt screamed in panic and tried to fight him off. Lenganthol and Azimio held his arms back, allowing Baker to tug his bottoms down to his knees. Seeing as how they were shielded from the public view, Baker didn't hesitate to brush his fingers over Kurt's pussy. He rubbed a finger over the brunette's clitoris, eliciting an involuntary moan from Kurt. Baker's fingers made shlicking, wet noises from the juices that seeped from Kurt's opening.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Baker said smugly.

Kurt blushed with overwhelming shame but let out a cry of pleasure when Baker stuck a finger inside of him and rubbed it up against something that shot waves of ecstasy through his body. The finger moved in and out, rubbing that special place while his thumb massaged Kurt's clit, rubbing over the hard nub as Kurt writhed and moaned, bucking his hips to meet Baker's hand and pressing himself down into the boy's fingers.

"Look at you." Baker sneered. "Moaning like a whore. Have you ever even had an orgasm before?"

Kurt shook his head, another high moan escaping his mouth as Baker's thumb pressed his clit at just the right angle. Another set of hands pulled at his top until his breasts were exposed and began to play with his nipples, making Kurt moan like a porn star. "More!" He cried out. He knew he'd hate himself for it later, but right now he just wanted to keep feeling the pleasure that was coursing through his body.

"You may be a girl, but you're still a fucking fag. I'm probably carrying out one of your fantasies right now, you cockslut." Baker continued, and shame welled up in Kurt's chest.

Something tingled in the bottom of his stomach and Kurt could feel it rising, rising, rising, until he was over the edge. His eyes squeezed shut and the muscles of his vagina tensed and tightened around Baker's fingers, a surge of his sticky juices pouring out onto the jock's hand His other hand was covering Kurt's mouth as he let out a final cry of absolute pleasure. Panting, he came down from the orgasm and tears spilled over his lids at what he had just done. He'd just experienced his first orgasm; something that was supposed to be private and special and new and he had done it in front of six football players against his will.

He was released and completely speechless, he stood before the jocks. His knees were weak and shaking from post-orgasm fatigue.

"Well? Are you going to wash my truck or what?" Baker grinned, wiping his hand, which was still covered in Kurt's juices onto his jeans.

Kurt stared at him in complete astonishment and Baker returned the gaze smugly. After a good minute, Kurt slowly kneeled down to pick up the sponge, dunked it in the bucket, and proceeded to scrub the truck until it shone.

Kurt did a lot of crying that night. He took a shower as soon as he got home before curling up under his covers and sobbing into his pillow. He felt dirty and used, humiliated and ashamed. He had allowed Baker to do that to him. It was nobody's fault but his own. When his dad came home, they sat down for dinner and Kurt told him about how much fun he'd had bonding with the Cheerios and washing cars and about how much money he raised.

Monday came and it seemed as if everywhere he went, people were talking about him. Every time he walked down a hallway, whispers and snickers and knowing glares followed him. As he walked past the jocks that always seemed to be waiting for him, he was unable to meet their smug and triumphant gazes. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't terrified of them. They had done something to him that he had never felt before.

How had Baker even done that? How did he knew exactly what to rub and touch in order to bring upon that overpowering sensation of animalistic pleasure? It made him cringe with shame, but he wanted to feel it again.

It shook him to his core. He fidgeted in class, jumping at every shout, every slam of a locker, every squeak of sneakers. A boy did unhook his bra again, but he was gone before Kurt could see who it was.

Then, during second period, a couple of Cheerios bumped into the back of him before muttering an apology and hurrying away. As he walked down the hall, students went silent, or gaped in surprise. Eventually, he grew suspicious and ran a hand down his back. Nope, nothing taped there.

Finally, Puck did approach him with a mischievous grin on his face. "I'm liking the view, Princess." He whispered into his ear.

A sharp slap to his bottom made Kurt squeak and he quickly brought his hands to his butt, only to feel bare skin. He gasped, his cheeks reddening when he realized that the hem of his skirt was tucked into the waistband, leaving his thong-clad bottom on display. With a whimper, he ripped the skirt free before rushing into the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

Lunchtime was no better. He sat by himself like always in the corner of the cafeteria, watching as those around him laughed and ate and talked. Sometimes he wished he had somebody to sit with. Not even as friends, just close peers. They wouldn't even have to talk. They could just sit together in a peaceful silence. That would be fine.

Kurt was so immersed in his thoughts that at first he didn't notice his small corner table had become dark with the shadows of all sorts of jocks looming over him. He saw a large majority of the football team, some hockey players, a few of the swim team, and a couple of soccer players as well. He noticed that they were all strategically placed so that their bodies created a barrier that blocked the lunch monitors' view of anything that could potentially happen in the corner.

Kurt felt a sinking feeling in his stomach, taking note of the lack of an escape route. Nope, he was fucked. "What do you want?" He asked, failing to keep the shakiness out of his voice.

The boys all laughed at the look of fear on Kurt's baby face and a football player by the name of Rocky Johnson stepped forward, a hungry, eager gleam in his eyes. "Get her." He ordered, and Azimio and Karofsky stepped forward.

Kurt shot out of his chair and backed up until his back hit the wall. His arms were seized and his legs were pulled up, his feet ungracefully hitting the table.

"Stop!" Kurt yelled, kicking and struggling as they laid him out on the table. Baker and Lenganthol grabbed his arms and held them down on the table while Azimio and Karofsky spread his legs apart.

Kurt let out a scared cry and writhed desperately as Ricky walked forward and rested his hands on Kurt's narrow waist.

"What a pretty little faggot." He smirked and his hands slowly traveled up to Kurt's chest. He massaged his breasts before removing his hands completely and grabbing the hem of Kurt's shirt.

Tears were stinging Kurt's eyes and he knew that any amount of pleading wouldn't stop them.

That doesn't mean he didn't try anyway.

"Please! Please! Please!" He cried over and over as his top was removed and his bra unhooked, then ripped off as well, revealing his perky pale breasts and pink nipples that hardened as they hid the cool air. They flopped from side to side as he squirmed and writhed, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Very nice." Ricky smirked. "What do you think, boys?"

Kurt gasped and cried out as he felt several pairs of rough hands squeeze and press at his breasts as the flopped around. Ricky took them both in his hands and squeezed them together, laughing at the tears that fell down Kurt's cheeks.

It only got worse from there. His skirt was pulled down and off, then his shoes and socks were removed so that he was clad in nothing but the flimsy material of his thong, which was ripped away only a few seconds later, leaving him naked and exposed on the table.

Fully crying, Kurt pressed his thighs together and Ricky ran a hand over the front of Kurt's pussy, petting it before pulling his legs apart and spanking it a few times. "Hold them." He told Azimio and Karofsky. He smiled as Kurt started to sob. This was nothing like the carwash. At least his pussy hadn't been on display like an exhibit in a museum. Everybody had clear view of his hairless genitals, the lips of his vagina plump, pink, and much to Kurt's horror, glistening with wetness.

"Would you look at that?" Ricky smirked. He brought a finger up through the folds before holding up a single shiny finger to the rest of the boys. "Somebody's excited."

"Fucking queer. This is a fantasy. Being fucked in a roomful of guys." Karofsky snorted.

A bolt of fear struck Kurt and he looked up in alarm. Fuck? They were going to rape him? Here? At school? In front of everybody?

"Stop!" Kurt screamed at the top of his lungs. "Rape!"

"Oh shut up." Azimio said. "Nobody can hear you."

It was true. His screams couldn't be heard over the deafening chatter of the cafeteria. Kurt was about to try again anyway but the feeling of a thumb rubbing over his clit shut him right up as a wave of pleasure washed through him. He cried in discomfort as a finger entered his vagina, twisting around before a second finger was added. He whimpered in pain as the fingers scissored and stretched him.

"I can't wait to mess up your little virgin pussy." Ricky smirked, adding a third finger. Then he pulled them out and forced the fingers into Kurt's mouth. "Suck."

Kurt turned red in humiliation at the jeers he received as he was forced to clean his own juices off of the boys' fingers with his tongue. He tried to resist at first, but that had only gotten him another slap and the folds of his vagina were beginning to sting.

Ricky then walked around so that Kurt could see him if he turned his head. "Get ready." Ricky chuckled, unzipping his pants and pulling out his mammoth-size cock. Kurt nearly fainted at the thought of having it inside of him.

"I promise to do whatever you want, just don't rape me." Kurt sobbed. "I'll give you money, or do your homework or anything! Just please don't do this!"

"Begging?" Ricky sneered. "Thought you were better than that, Hummel."

Kurt's face crumpled at that and he turned into a sobbing bawling mess on the table.

"This is just pathetic." Karofsky scoffed.

Ricky motioned for the boys holding Kurt to move him forward so that his legs were hanging over the edge of the table. He quickly gave his already hard a cock a few jerks then rolled a condom on and lined it up with Kurt's throbbing cunt. He started out slow, then quickly began to speed up, thrusting harder.

Kurt screamed in pain, weeping as he felt a pinch and tear inside of him.

"That must be the cherry." Ricky grunted.

He grabbed Kurt's legs on either side of him to get a better angle, pounding into the screaming virgin (not so much anymore) beneath him as all around him, jocks rooted and cheered him on. He felt himself getting close and with a few more deep thrusts, he came inside of Kurt with a groan. He lazily thrust a few more times then pulled out as his cock began to soften. He removed the condom and tossed it onto Kurt's lunch tray, then surveyed the naked sophomore on the table in front of him who was sobbing and broken-looking.

Kurt curled into a ball as he was released and felt somebody redressing him. He opened his eyes to see Quinn beside him.

"Get up." She ordered.

Kurt looked up at her in dumb surprise, tears still falling.

Quinn eventually grew impatient and pulled him up herself and he then realized that somebody was tugging his uniform back on. Quinn had his bra in her hand and he was guessing that his torn up thong had been thrown away.

He was blind with tears and paralyzed by the trauma of what had just happened. Santana and Brittany grabbed his arms and led him to the locker room where he was once again stripped and taken to the showers.

"Clean up." Quinn ordered.

Kurt cleaned up. He washed away the dirt, the sweat, the imaginary semen, and every trace of Ricky, Puck, Karofsky, Azimio, Baker, Lenganthol, Chaz, Josh, and every other jock that had laid a hand on him. He scrubbed and rinsed and soaped and lathered, but no matter how hard he washed, the memory stuck to him like bumper stickers to a car. Fucking impossible to remove.

When he got out of the showers, Santana, Quinn, Brittany, and all of the other girls were gone. He grabbed the towel they had laid out for him and walked over to his locker, only to find that his clothes were completely gone. His bag was probably still in the cafeteria.

So this was the icing on the mercilessly sadistic cake. Being forced to walk down the hallway, dripping with water, makeup runny and smudged, hair wet and tangled to the cafeteria; clad in only a towel. He shivered as the cool air hit his skin and he cringed at what sort of bacteria he was picking up on his bare feet. The towel, while thankfully fresh and not see-through, was barely long enough to cover his bottom. His neck and face were flaming red as he walked down the hall, desperately trying to ignore the stares and taunts, the suggestive calls and whistles that seemed to be constantly follow him.

A hand touched his shoulder and he screamed and flinched. He whirled around only to come face to face with Ms. Pilsbury, the school guidance counselor. Her face was laced with concern.

"Kurt?" She asked. "Are you alright? You're not wearing any clothes." She presented him with a large blanket that she wrapped around his shoulders and to his humiliation, he started to cry.

Kurt was sitting in Ms. Pilsbury's office when Burt arrived. He had a cup of coffee from the teachers lounge and he was still wrapped in the blanket, all of his clothes having been stolen.

"Is he alright? What happened?" Burt asked. "I brought clothes like you asked."

Ms. Pilsbury nodded, her hands folded together in front of her. "Kurt? Why don't you get dressed?" She suggested.

Burt did a double take at Kurt, realizing then that his son/daughter was naked except for a blanket. "What's going on?" He asked in surprise. "Where are your clothes?"

Kurt remained silent until Ms. Pilsbury took the clothes and set them in his lap. "Why don't you go to the teacher's bathroom and get dressed?" She repeated.

Kurt stood, his hands trembling slightly as he accepted the clothes and left, his bare feet padding on the floor.

Burt and Emma both watched to make sure he safely made it across the hall to the teacher's bathroom before sitting down at her desk. "Please take a seat, Mr. Hummel." She said, gesturing to a seat and Burt could easily hear the troubled tone in her voice.

"What's going on?" Burt demanded to know. "Why's my kid _naked _in school?"

"We think his clothes were stolen while he was in the locker room, judging by her-his wet hair." Emma said nervously.

Burt looked at her, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "There's something you're not telling me."

Emma fidgeted in her seat, her fingers tapping on the desk. "Umm, Mr. Hummel, Kurt was extremely upset when I found him in the hallway. He screamed when I touched him and refused to leave the office until you arrived."

Burt tensed. "I don't understand. Kurt said everything was fine. That the bullying had stopped."

"He didn't come to use with any complaints, but I noticed that there are bruises forming on his forearms." Emma said, breathing heavily. She was getting anxious. "A few lunch monitors had reported a big crowd around a table. A-and they found a used condom on a lunch tray where Kurt was sitting."

Burt's fists clenched. "What are you trying to say?"

Emma took a deep breath and placed her palms flat on the desk.

"Mr. Hummel, I think Kurt has been raped."

*A/N: Congratulations. You have reached the end of the story.


End file.
